


Lean on me

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alt Kings AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, King Prompto, M/M, Oracle Gladio, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto is still getting used to sharing his life with someone else.  Trying to hide an injury doesn't exactly work out very well when your future partner is the oracle.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 56





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blind_Royal_Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Royal_Guardian/gifts).



> I was able to write a Promptio prompt for Blind_Royal_Guardian featuring their [Divine Fate AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900699/chapters/42259070). It's such a lovely fic and I enjoyed reading it so much. Be sure to check it out! 
> 
> Anywho I hope you all enjoy this one shot of good ole whump n' fluff. 
> 
> NOTES:  
> Prompto is the king of east Niflheim  
> Gladio is the Oracle  
> The gods have foreseen their union, so they are working on getting to know each other cause like the gods ordained it! :)

Ten more minutes, that’s all he needed. The privacy and safety of his rooms at the citadel were within reach, he could do this! Hiding the severity of his injury allowed Prompto to avoid anyone fussing over him. If he said he didn’t need assistance he meant it, they had no choice but to leave him be. He was the King of East Niflheim after all. 

Clutching his side Prompto pressed his forehead into the window of the car. The ride was rough and every bump they went over jostled his injury. Groaning softly he focused on staying conscious. It wasn’t until he drug himself out of the car did he remember one very important thing. 

Gladiolus, the Oracle was in his room.

Taking a deep but painful breath Prompto hurried along the steps into the building. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this to Gladio. Sneaking out in the middle of the night to handle the aftermath of a daemon attack wasn’t exactly normal. Then again nothing about the past week had been normal.

The gods themselves had ordained a union between the King and the Oracle. He’d learned to do as the gods asked of him as his own path to the throne was their doing. Surviving the mad experimentations of Verstael had toughened Prompto. Out of the clones that had escaped nearly fifteen years ago, he was only one of a handful left. Now that the war was over and Niflheim was left divided all he could do was work to better the lives of his people. 

Focusing on staying upright Prompto huffed a small breath of relief when he spied the door to his suite. He needed to get inside and tend to his injury, without waking Gladio up. They’d only met five days ago and rushing in like a fool didn’t seem like a smart idea. He didn’t need Gladio thinking he was an idiot. Thankfully it had been agreed that they would take things slowly. The gods and the council both required the union to be consummated. Not that he minded that aspect, Gladio was a good looking guy, but he needed more time. He wanted their partnership to be born of love not politics. 

A sharp pain in his side wrenched his mind back to the task at hand. Digging his key out, he limped inside praying that Gladio wouldn’t notice his return. No such luck, the minute he’d secured the door Gladio’s voice rang out from the next room. Despite his desire to take things slow they’d been sharing a bed since he’d arrived. 

Nothing kinky had happened, it was purely circumstantial. The horrifically loud night train had woken Gladio on the first night there and he’d come to ask Prompto about it. Offering up his empty and quieter side of the bed seemed only natural. The Oracle had accepted and that’s how he found himself now, being approached by said man with a look he couldn’t quiet place. Was he angry? Concerned? 

“Where did you go?” He asked first. Apparently it was still dark enough that Gladio couldn’t spot the blood staining his clothing.

“I got called away for something urgent,” Prompto managed while still hobbling towards the bathroom. 

It was in this moment that Gladio finally noticed. The Oracles eyes widened as he closed the distance between them. “You’re hurt! 

“I’m okay, don’t worry yourself.” Trying to stop Gladio from advancing Prompto outstretched his hand. “Really it’s alright I don’t need help.”

The look Gladio shot him hurt. The Oracle was clearly upset at being pushed away. Prompto could see him thinking through his next moves. “What if I want to help?” He uttered softly holding his gaze.

Ok, Prompto wasn’t expecting that response. He didn’t have an answer to that question. Instead he tried to ease the other’s worry. “I need to bandage it up and I’ll be--,” Prompto suddenly winced as a spike of pain shot through his body. His knees turned to jello in an instant and the floor started rushing towards him. 

The next few minutes proved interesting. Prompto didn’t slam into the floor as expected. Gladio was there supporting him and hauling him towards the bathroom. How had he moved so fast? The wave of nausea that overtook him a second later made him forget his next thought. Unable to focus on anything Prompto leaned into Gladio and closed his eyes. 

Blood loss was a bitch; of course he wouldn’t be allowed to take care of his own issues. He’d been so close to not bothering Gladio, but he’d failed. Attempting to speak proved difficult so he worked to right himself. Maybe if Gladio could see that he was able to stand upright on his own he’d leave him alone. Again his body protested and he cried out in pain from the movement. 

An exasperated huff sounded next to his ear followed by the rush of something cool and refreshing flowing through his body. The pain left him immediately as he struggled to breathe properly. He wanted answers but his body wanted rest. The war didn’t last long as he promptly passed out a second later.

* * *

Gladio easily caught Prompto when he slumped into his arms. Great, this was turning into a fantastic evening. First he wakes up to find Prompto missing and now he won’t be able to get any answers until the king regains consciousness.

Torn about what to do next Gladio paused with Prompto in his arms. He could carry him to the bed but he was covered in blood. The bathroom was the next best option. However, Gladio was loath to undress the man without his permission. Prompto had told him he wanted their union to be as equals. So it didn’t seem very fair to strip him down without asking first.

Shaking his head he headed towards the bathroom. Why hadn’t Prompto just asked for help? The king knew the Oracle could heal people so why hide his injury? Pushing the door open with his foot Gladio walked in with his precious cargo. After gently placing Prompto on the floor he found a towel and put it under his head. Sighing once Gladio began checking to make sure Prompto wasn’t still bleeding. 

The wound had clearly been a large gash across his side judging by how soaked his shirt was with blood. Once he was satisfied he’d completely healed him Gladio sat back and rubbed his eyes. Why did he feel so down? He was stupid if he thought Prompto would trust him only after a week. He didn’t need to let this get to him. Deciding to wait it out Gladio resituated himself on the floor and pulled Prompto up into his lap. Resting the king’s head on his arm he worked on not spiraling off into a bout of depression. 

They’d have plenty to talk about once Prompto woke up. Hoping this was only a small hiccup in their journey Gladio hugged the king closer and waited. 

* * *

The odd sensation of something warm and scratchy touching his side roused Prompto. The sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes was unexpected. Gladio was slumped over him with his eyes closed. Remembering his episode earlier caused him to groan out loud. What the hell had happened after he passed out? 

“Gladio?” he croaked since his throat was impossibly dry. The Oracle jerked slightly and popped his eyes open. He didn’t look happy, this was bad. Gladio straightened up slightly but didn’t say anything. Racking his sleep addled brain Prompto tried to think of what he could say. He didn’t make it very far when he realized that Gladio was actually holding him. The warmth was coming from Gladio’s body and the scratchy feeling was his dried blood on his shirt. 

Prompto could feel his face heating, six this was embarrassing. He must have looked like a hot mess. Before he could formulate a proper thought Gladio broke the silence. 

“Are you in pain?” he asked quietly. 

Thinking of how to answer Prompto decided he was pain free. He was fairly comfortable resting in Gladio’s arms, still thoroughly embarrassed, but he didn’t have the bandwidth to handle that right now. “No,” he uttered, “I feel much better.”

“Good.” Gladio swallowed hard and it seemed like he was debating about what to say next. “Do I need to do anything specific to make you trust me?”

“Huh?” Prompto sputtered, “I trust you! I mean I know we just met but you’ve been great so far! Why do you think that?”

“You didn’t want me to heal you earlier. I don’t understand why.”

Prompto tried so many times to answer the question that he must have looked like a fish out of water. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Gladio to heal him; he didn’t think he deserved it. Struggling with how to put that into words that didn’t seem so harsh he continued to flounder. 

“If this isn’t gonna work than we need to have a very serious talk.”

The train wreck that was his current thought process completely derailed after that comment. “Whoa! NO!” he blurted, “It’s not like that at all, hear me out!” Prompto panicked as he tried to sit up. This only resulted in him flailing his arms around and Gladio catching him a second time when gravity decided it was stronger than him. “Why are you still being so nice to me?” He lamented with a pained expression.

“It’s who I am,” Gladio offered. 

“Look, I’m sorry, I’m not used to having someone around that might worry about me. I’ve always been on my own.” Peering up Prompto was relieved to see Gladio’s frown lessen. “I thought I could handle this situation on my own, I was wrong.”

“What exactly happened?”

“Think I could change first?” Prompto wagered.

“Nope,” the Oracle replied dryly, “I’m not letting go of you until you tell me everything.”

“Wha?! You’re serious?” he sputtered, “Okay, okay fine I’ll tell you.” He had to agree, he could feel Gladio holding him tighter. The Oracle was serious, he wanted answers. “I’ve never heard of hug interrogation before.” He mumbled before starting in. This at least got the barest of smiles out of Gladio. 

“I got a notification near midnight that the outpost directly outside of town had been attacked by daemons. I usually go out to check when stuff like that happens, in case you think I was acting differently for any reason.” Prompto added with emphasis. “When I arrived there was one daemon that had been missed. We took it down but not before it swiped at me.”

“No one thought to help you bandage it up on site?” Gladio asked with concern.

Laughing nervously Prompto looked away, “That’s my fault. I told them all I was fine and to leave me be.”

“Are you going to keep doing this?”

“My people need help I’m not abandoning them!” he huffed.

Gladio winced and shook his head. “No I meant are you going to keep telling people you’re alright when you’re not?”

“Oh – maybe some people,” Prompto offered sheepishly, “I see no issue in telling you the truth though.” He added when he saw Gladio was about to interject. 

“Like I said earlier I just want to help, unless you don’t remember that since you fainted shortly afterwards.”

“Hey, I remember that, and I didn’t faint. I passed out, there is a difference.”

Gladio finally laughed and it seemed to release the tightness in his shoulders. “Okay,” he drawled, “Whatever you say majesty.” 

“You’re not going to let me live this down are you?”

“No,” he chuckled, “This thing, our relationship, we need to work at it together. We need to communicate with each other in order for it to work.” Gladio supplied seriously a second later. “I guess this is our first tiff isn’t it?”

“I hope you know that I’ve been working on it. Our relationship I mean. I want this to succeed.” 

Gladio smiled earnestly for the first time since he’d returned. “That’s good to hear, you really had me worried there.” 

“I’m sorry, really, I didn’t think it through. I didn’t think of how you’d take it, seeing me like that.” 

“Like you needed help!” Gladio huffed good naturedly, “Let me in, I want to be a part of your life too.”

Smiling Prompto felt like a weight had been lifted. Gladio wanted to make things work, they still had a chance. Shifting slightly he tried not to focus on the fact that he was still in Gladio’s arms. “Hey so can I change now?”

“Sure,” Gladio chirped, “You might want to take a bath, you’ve got blood all over you.”

“I shower dude.” Prompto blurted. 

“Only if you sit, I don’t want you falling over in the shower.”

Throwing up his hands in defeat Prompto agreed. “Deal, I might need some help getting fresh clothes. I don’t think me crawling around naked would look so good.”

“I think I should be the one to make that call.” Gladio supplied without a missing a beat. However, the second the words left his mouth Prompto could see a faint blush developing on the Oracles face. 

Information like this never went in Prompto’s favor as he also started to turn red. Astrals, why was his body like this?! He was spared any further embarrassment when Gladio finally released his hold and helped him to sit up. 

“If I bring you clothes, can you manage the rest?”

Prompto nodded and scooted away a little to pull off his shirt. The sight of all the dried blood made his breath hitch. It had been far worse than he’d initially thought. “Uh – why didn’t you clean me up while I was passed out?”

“I didn’t think it was right since you weren’t conscious.”

“Oh -- thanks,” Prompto breathed, “that was really thoughtful of you.”

“No worries, all I wanted to do was help remember?” Gladio offered playfully. “Now tell me what you need for clothes so you can get cleaned up.”

Prompto described what he needed and Gladio delivered everything a few minutes later. As promised he sat in the shower and washed away all the grime and blood. Gladio had left him to it and asked that he call him when he was done. Prompto knew he was tired when he almost fell asleep against the shower wall. The hot water felt so good. 

Turning off the tap and pushing open the shower door he grabbed his towel. Drying off sapped all his remaining energy and he was soon leaning against the door trying not to pass out. Reaching for his boxers he wiggled into them before he cleared his throat and hollered for Gladio. 

The Oracle appeared a second later and seemed surprised that he wasn’t fully dressed. “Do you want me to wait outside a little longer?”

“I need help.” Was all he had to say for Gladio to smile at him warmly. Getting dressed with help was much less exhausting and went a little faster to boot. 

“Okay so you’ve got three choices for how I get you to bed.” Gladio supplied as he stood near the door. “Princess carry, piggy back, or the arm over the shoulder.”

“Piggy back!” Prompto answered before he could stop his brain. Gladio didn’t even bat an eyelash; he simply knelt on the floor and waited while Prompto got on. The walk to their bed was short but Prompto nearly fell asleep. Gladio’s body was a space heater, it felt so good. 

After Gladio deposited him on the bed Prompto worked to get under the covers. His future partner joined him a second later and snuggled down in the blankets next to him. “Thanks for everything tonight.” Prompto hummed softly.

“Anytime sunshine.”

The warmth of the bedding and his worn out body were against him as Prompto tried to register what Gladio had called him. He’d been given a nickname already? Gladio was really gonna be the death of him. Right before his brain slipped into a deep sleep Prompto decided that this might be a good thing, Gladio and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
